lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
November 1702 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - November 1702 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Baltic Sea. *Storms in the Black Sea and Eastern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Moscow *Peter Faberge has complained that he has not been allocated a Znat regiment to patronise, despite having paid the Russian state for the privilege? *The Russian royal family left Moscow to travel to the Royal Hunting Lodge several miles to the north-east near the village of Pre. The first hunt of the day after they settled in saw the Tsar as well as his guest the Duke d'Orleans and accompanied by Pyotr Andreyevich Tolstoy, ride off into some woods after some wild animal they had spotted. About fifteen minutes later the Tsar and Tolstoy reappeared riding side by side and rejoined the rest of the hunting party. Tsar Peter innocently asked if Orleans had rejoined the party, as they had become separated from him as he chased the animal. Alas, he then learnt that no one had seen the French duke since the three of them had bravely set out after the creature. His Highness immediately arranged a search party to go and find the errant nobleman and bring him back. In the event they searched for hours, only giving up when the winter light began to fade. He was not found anywhere, nor was there even any sign of where he might have gone, nor was any small garment of clothing or anything else found to indicate his fate. It is all very mysterious. Back at the lodge there was no celebrations that night, for all were too disturbed about the possible fate of Duke Philippe. When the light returned with the dawn, a searching party again was sent out to see if they could find him. What they did find horrified them. Close to the trail of the hunt they came upon his corpse which had been savaged by wild dogs. Some in the party were astonished they had not found this the day before. In fact the animals were still at the grisly meal when the poor duke was found. They shooed the vile creatures away and took the remains of Philippe to the lodge. From there the remains were taken to Moscow to the Academy of Surgery & Medicine, where after examination it was confirmed that the injuries sustained to his chest and legs where compatible with those suffered when falling from a horse. Regrettably it seems that wild animals of the woods had found and attacked his body. *Returning to Moscow, Tsar Peter made the following announcement in front of his courtiers: "News of significant developments in Northern Europe has reached my ears this month. It was a sad day when I heard that my close friend and ally, Frederick III of Prussia has stood down from office, passing the reins of power onto his son. Prussia has lost a great leader and in years to come, I am sure German history will look upon Frederick III as one of its greatest leaders. I welcome his son, Frederick Wilhelm to power. He may be young, but will no doubt achieve great things, like his father." "In Saxony, King Frederick Augustus III has announced his plans to leave the Holy Roman Empire. Another brave decision, taken for the good of his own nation and people. Like Prince Frederick III of Prussia a leader with a vision for the future of Germany that will one day be recognised as the best path." "I call upon the rest of Europe to respect the decisions being taken in these nations." "Russia continues to offer its commitment to do its utmost to help protect its allies and friends, with military intervention if required. Finally, I am a little surprised by some reticence from Stockholm to ratify the agreement they proposed, but perhaps more time is needed by the Riksdag to discuss the matter. I know that Russian, Don Cossack and Kalmuck forces are chomping at the bit on the Northern Borders. I urge patience for one more month, a diplomatic solution would be best, but be assured the Russian Bear grows stronger and stronger and sooner rather than later the rest of Europe will see that might.” With that His Highness proposed a toast to Russia, knocked back a glass of very strong Vodka, and threw the glass to the floor, smashing it to the hurrahs and cheers from the military present! Madrid & El Escorial *Cardinal Portocarrero has held a prayer vigil for the captive Archbishop Pedro Alvarado, and formally excommunicated and cursed by bell, book and candle those who have defiled the House of God in Las Palmas. The sentiments of Portocarrero are widely shared in Madrid, although using vitandus excommunication against buccaneers who are not of his flock anyway makes little sense since that does not fall within his jurisdiction (unless Spanish Catholics were responsible, then it makes perfect sense!). *The Royal Council, under pressure to do something followign the attack on Las Palmas, as appointed Roger Martel as an officer in the Spanish Guards, as Quartermaster of Spain, and as Spain's Viceroy in Africal with civil and military and military authority over Ceuta, Melilla, Oran, and the Canaries, &c. (taxes still go to Spain, but he can sign treaties and make appointments with the full authority of the King in Africa). The Council, perhaps trying to justify the decision, has claimed that Martel is an illegitimate son of Charles II of England and a lady of Flanders. The session was interrupted at this point by King Carlos III who came in from hunting accompanied by a little Portuguese nun who was introduced as Sister Maria Diaz of the Poor Claras. She stood barefoot before the grandees, and turning to His Most Catholic Majesty pleaded for Christian charity for the Portuguese poor who are facing famine. To the horror of court flunkies King Carlos told his councillors to forget about other business, since this must now take precedence. To say that the grandees of Castille are against doing anything to help King Pedro of Portugal's government would be an understatement, but Maria won the support of Church leaders by appealing to the Bishop of Toledo as 'the Primate of all Iberia'. Her case was helped in so much as that she has the support of Queen Sophia. Indeed the pregnant Queen let this be known, and did her best to flatter and charm what she calls 'my Christian knights and paladins of Spain' into supporting the requests of the humble nun. Queen Sophia, having followed her husband and the nun into the council chamber, rhetorically asked the grandees if Carlos was not the rightful king of Portugal, and so are not the poor who now suffer his subects, and is it the fault of the poor women and children of Portugal that 'Pedro of Lisbon's thieves and bandits' are in charge? Under this moral pressure the grandees agreed with King Carlos to provide 30,000 tons of grain to Portugal, and to pay the transport costs, for immediate despatch via the Franciscans and Order of Poor Claras. Constantinople *A sumptuous suite has been prepared in the Palace of the Divan in anticipation of the arrival at the palace of the Hopsdar Prince of Moldavia. His Highness has remained aboard the royal yacht Molda. Aboard he turned to Rada Lupu and Ambassador Sturza with an expression part amused, part genuinely baffled, part pained and part furious, saying; “Are the conditions in our Navy so appalling? Please gentleman, answer me honestly, what do you think can have provoked such disloyalty and ingratitude?” His private secretary Radu Lupu seemed nervous as he explained that the journey across the Black Sea had been for the sailors particularly difficult because stores were not properly provided for the journey, and so yes conditions had been particularly bad for them and this taste of sea life may have encouraged them all to desert en masse! *After watching a training lecture attended by Rumelian and Moldavian students, Ottoman Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin asked the lecturers of the Imperial Military Academy of Istanbul whether they were satisfied with the progress so far, and the academy. They replied that they were, and told him that the Rumelians and Moldavians attending were very different but had the same goals. The Rumelians were intended to form a staff corps for the Bey of Rumelia's army, while the Moldavians were officers removed from existing regiments, but were also to form a staff, in their case for the Prince of Moldavia. This left them musing that the Moldavian forces would fall apart if faced with invasion since they must be severely under-officered at the moment! Mexico *The Spanish Governor of New Spain, Gonzalo Hernandez has pledged to raise another 20,000 regulars in 1703 to reinforce the militia in response to Indian raids against settlers. The gentlemen of the Cabildo of New Spain approve, and are pressing for regular dragoon patrols along the frontiers to dissuade Indian parties from launching such unjustified attacks. They were less impressed to learn that Governor Gonzalo was sending Indians gifts of blankets, iron ware and tobacco. He explained that these were going to 'friendly' Indians, but they wondered how he knew the recipients were friendly? Berlin *Prince Frederick Wilhelm IV, after thanking General Bock for his suggestions, announced that Prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau is to serve as regent until he reaches his majority. *His father Prince Frederick III has resigned from his position as president of the General Directory, which office has been assumed by Frederick IV. *General Heirich Theodor Topor Graf von Morawitzky auf Trenczin und Rudnitz, the Bavarian ambassador to Prussia has visited Field Marshal Count Heinrich von Stein who shortly afterwards announced that he would shortly be leaving for Munich to enter into the service of His Grace the Prince of Bavaria. *The Russian diplomat Dmitry Burakov also took Marshal von Stein aside and spoke to him, and did the same with General Johannes Bock. It soon became apparent that Stein, being a gentleman, would not go back on his word to serve the Elector of Bavaria, but General Bock declared that he hoped to also be leaving Berlin, albeit in his case to serve in the army of Tsar Peter. However, General Bock also announced that he was doing so on the clear understanding that if Prussia should be invaded the Tsar's armies would march to defend the fatherland. He also said he would not leave Berlin until the King Frederick gave him permission to go, since he wasn't sure if he would be contravening Prussian law by leaving without such permission, and on his honour he did not wish to do that. Versailles *His Most Christian Majesty King Louis XIV has most graciously issued a public invitation to Prince Max of Bavaria and Marshal Count D'Arco of the Bavarian Army to attend Versailles next month in order to attend the formal signing ceremony of the Treaty of Paris and meet the Countess of Foix and the Jacobite Court. *Returning to Versailles from Paris, Mister John Roberts remarked that he had a most disturbing conversation with a certain Msr. Visentin who scandalously suggested that piracy is being sponsored by England and by London's cream of society! Mister Roberts called the suggestion an outrage, and has let it be known that he said as much to Msr. Vistenin, to his face! Regensburg *In the Imperial Diet the representative Graf von Schonborn asked whether Saxony had created a Cassus Bellum for the Emperor by declaring it is leaving the Empire? The general consensus was that in one way it was so, that having left the protection of the Holy Roman Empire, Saxony had put itself outside the mechanisms and safety of the Empire and so could be attacked with impunity. It was even asked if Prince Frederick Augustus II could now hold the title 'prince' and legitimately rule Saxony at all, since did he not do so as a prince of the Holy Roman Empire, and since Saxony is now outside the Empire is his title valid and his right to rule valid at all? Munich *Prince Maximilian Emmanuel has made regular visits to observe the training of the 1st Army of Bavaria, during which he praised those who show endeavour and expertise, and chastised those not showing proper diligence in their training. While speaking to officers of the army he let it be known that he is looking to them to bring his forces up to the same level of proficiency as the Prussians - 'something the Northern Germans think we effete southerners are not capable of!' They declared their willingness and ability to outshine even the Prussians of Frederick, to which His Grace replied, "I know, and I expect you to prove me correct!" Shanghai *Outside Shanghai the annual preliminary Shantung Tournament has been held. Lord Yea himself has claimed that 'the importance to the Manchu people of the maintenance and demonstration of martial skills is a key factor in the success of their culture. With this in mind, and with harvesting completed, the games are held late this month.' Martial skill contests were held in five categories:matchlock marksmanship for the modern Manchu world (out to 100 yards), the martial arts, mounted archery (out to 240 yards), mounted swordsmanship and lance, and horsemanship itself for the ancient Manchu world. Given the importance of this annual competition, Lord Yea has appointed one of the mandarins of his personal staff as Director of the Shantung Tournament. This efficient mandarin ensured the tournament is being very well organised, and went ahead without a hitch during this month's preliminaries. Funds raised by the tournaments are being allocated to the care of orphans. Admission to events is free for those who will review from uncovered areas, but a nominal fee is charged for those wishing covered seating, with all proceeds again going to fund the children’s orphanage in Shanghai. Preliminary rounds were conducted this month in Nanking, Shanghai and Tsing-Tao, with the ten best men in each category from each site moving forward and competing next month in a final competition in Shanghai. The 150 preliminary round winners have been told they will all be offered good positions in Shantung’s training hierarchies, a red sash with gold lettering proclaiming their accomplishments, and a cash purse of 800 Qing each. In December the final competition shall be held, and the ultimate winner in each of the five categories will receive a master crafted weapon of their choice, a fine horse, a cash purse of 8,000 Qing, and the title of Master of the Shantung Tournament, Year of the Sheep, in each of their respective competition categories. Canton *Admiral Pedro Louis has conducted services aboard his flagship San Marco for sailors who lost their lives in the typhoon and thanked the Lord for saving the rest of the squadron. The Manila Squadron spent all of November at anchor, making good damage to the rigging caused by the typhoon and repainting where necessary to ensure the ships looked as smart as possible. *Ashore Li-Sung Tang, the Manila-born head of the Spanish trade office of Canton laid on a banquet for Pedro Louis, his officers and Hong officials who afterwards were given a guided tour of San Marco, which is a well-ordered ship of the line sporting a coppered bottom. The Admiral bemoaned the fact that he sailed all the way from Manila only to find the fighting was either over or never really happened, 'but still, the San Marco against a large merchant ship with pop guns would hardly have been fair sport!' Silesian-Brandenburg frontier *The Emperor and Empress have joined Prince Eugene on the Silesian-Brandenburg frontier since His Imperial Majesty the Emperor Leopold considers it appropriate to be present in person when his champion fights for him. However, Prince Frederick III of Prussia did not turn up! Copenhagen *King Frederick IV of Denmark has expressed his real concern relating to his shipyard's current construction, and told his yard masters that no foreign power has the right to simply enter and request they work for them. This 'belief', he asserted, must stop. Any such request must be made to himself and his privy council. He has related as much to the yard masters as well as to the commandants of the Danish army bases, and called in the Russian officer Admiral Fedor Matveecich Apraxin to inform him directly of this change of policy. Apraxin asked if he may visit the Copenhagen Yard to check on when the 20 ship of the line being constructed there for the Russian Navy would be ready? Count Leuenbach, the Danish Minister of War, heard this and fell about laughing, much to the discomfort of the Russian admiral. He then explained. "There are the ships, out in the harbour!" he said, pointing out of a window at twenty lineships at anchor. Looking flustered, Apraxin then asked, barely able to keep down his rage, "In that case may I be given command of them, if you don't mind Your Majesty?" The question was directed at King Frederick. Las Palmas *While the Cathedral of Santa Anna is being speedily restored to its former glory by the indomitable people of Las Palmas, a reward of 50,000 maravedis is being offered for the safe return of Archbishop Pedro Alvarado and the other captives. Texas *A Creek Indian raiding party led by Chief White Eagle has attacked a Caddo Indian village in the east of Texas, killing several braves and carrying off the people. Lisbon *In Lisbon a mob of the starving poor collected and head off to protest outside Ribeira Palace. Before they could they were spotted by men of the town watch who dispersed them. As they started to go away, many picked up stones and started to throw them at the town watch who fell back before this onslaught. This encouraged the mob which regathered and again set out for the palace. Having been informed of this development, Mestro de Campo Antonio de Castelo Branco personally mounted his horse and led forward some crack cavalry troopers who contested their way. The mere sight of these magnificent horsemen was enough to intimidate the mob to not throw any more stones, and after yelling a few obscenities the crowd dispersed for good. At least on this day. Despite the help from Spain, deaths are known to have been suffered from famine in the city and across the Kingdom of Portugal. News spread out from Lisbon that the paupers had been set upon by armed bands unofficially working for King Pedro who shot them in the back as they ran away, while cavarly troopers rode down women and friars without showing either mercy. Martinique *Le Duc de Bourgoyne has taken great pleasure in touring the island of Martinique, and was quite taken by some lime green parrots with scarlet-tipped heads, which he was told were called Martinique Parrots, and were unique to this island. His Grace was entirely affable with everyone he met, and took time to visit several parish churches and met clergymen who asked if he intended to build a cathedral for the island at Fort-de-France? Macao *The Portuguese hold up at the arsenal in Macao have been informed by the Chinese that they will be treated well and honourably. Lord Yea has put before them two options: either to be transferred with all weapons and flags to the nearest Portuguese colony, or since Lord Yea values their skills and service, they may choose to serve in his army for which they will be well paid in return for their loyal service. The officers of the Azbedo Regiment politely replied that they wished to go to the nearest Portuguese colony, at Lord Yea's convenience. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *King Louis XIV Of France, The Sun King *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma *Captain Edward Teach, ‘Blackbeard’ *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The 1st French Logistics Fleet has arrived at Ndar (St. Louis, West Africa). *The Bonaire Squadron has sailed to Bonaire. *Chinese junks of war operating out of Macao have, each day, gone out to sea and blockaded the port, preventing traders from entering or leaving it. *Armada de Ballovento has gone from Havana to Fort St. Louis on the Texan coast. *Two Dutch fishing vessels have gone missing in the English Channel. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by the French Colonial Office to the Caddo Indians, Msr. Sean Lacoste. *Sent by Austria to Prussia, Count von Salzburg. *Countess Mary of Ghent, the Viceroy of the Spanish Netherlands, has recalled her ambassador from Saxony, closing the embassy at Dresden. His Excellency Luis Pedro Figuerio said that the Countess had done this ??as mark of her displeasured with this deserter, nay pariah, state and ruler.?? Trade Missions Opened *By Austria in London, Cadiz, and Constantinople. *Burma has closed her trade office in Nerchinsk. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7